


Puno ng Buhay (Trees of Life)

by P03tic_Justice2k08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Semi Eita, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Futakuchi Kenji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Matsukawa Issei, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Omega Watari Shinji, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, like dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P03tic_Justice2k08/pseuds/P03tic_Justice2k08
Summary: Puno ng Buhay. Trees of Life. An organisation started by a group of troubled omegas who saw injustice and harm in the world, and tried their best to fix it. Though they remain unknown in the modern world, we forever thank them for their sacrifice and help.The organisation helps those Omegas who are hurt, abused, traumatized or are impregnated. As well as those of the Alphas who have gone through similar situations. Even Betas who need a safe haven.The organisation offers safety, hospitality and love to those who need it. Kami dito sa Puno ng Buhay ay mahalin at nagmamalasakit. Sa oras na masaya o sa oras na may sakit, nadito lang kami para sayo.
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Original Character(s) & Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Original Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Watari Shinji/ Original Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. Dynamics + Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the intro and important info to the fic series that i want to start. The chapter itself will be posted tomorrow so look out for that! The fic will start from the Aoba Johsai practice match. :D

Dynamics

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  


Alphas:

Dominating Alphas. These Alphas are the second rarest. They can control the rest of the hierarchy and when in rut, have a 99.9% chance of impregnating the Omega, Beta or even Submissive Alpha they had spent it with. 3% of the Alpha population will end up being Dominators.

  


Commandeering Alphas. These Alphas are the second most common. They can control any weaker Alpha (including the Commandeers), Beta or Omega (including the Dominators) to do their will. They, unfortunately, are often found in drug rings, prostitution centres or are forced to control a certain hierarchy member. 45% of the Alpha population end up being Commandeers.

  


Normal Alphas. These Alphas are the most common type. They can force a lower Alpha, Beta or any Omega except a Dominating one to submit to them. 50% of the Alpha population end up being Normal.

  


Submissive Alphas. These Alphas are the rarest among the Alpha population. They themselves can be impregnated by another Alpha that is not Submissive, A Beta or even a Dominating Omega. Though they themselves can still impregnate the weaker of the hierarchy. They can also have heats, but unlike Omegas, can control when they have them. They, like the rest of the population, can force others to submit to them as well. Though they can only do so to Normal and Submissive Betas, Normal, Submissive and ~~True~~ Omegas. 2% of the Alpha population end up being Submissive. They are prized among the world’s population in different manners.

  


Betas:

Normal Betas. These Betas are your everyday people. They can be impregnated/impregnate only other Betas. 70% of the Beta population will end up being Normal.

  


Submissive Betas. These Betas are uncommon but not so much as their Alphan counterparts. They can only be impregnated and not impregnate anyone else. Though they are not Omegas, as they do not have heats, rather they have the menstrual cycle no matter the gender.

  


Omegas:

  


Dominating Omegas. These Omegas are the rarest among the Omega population. They can force Submissive and Normal Alphas, Betas and weaker Omegas to submit to them. They can also impregnate Normal and Submissive Omegas and well as Submissive Betas. They only have heats once a year and can only be impregnated during that time. 5% of the Omega population will end up as Dominators.

  


Normal Omegas. These Omegas are the most common type. They can be impregnated by any Alpha, Beta or Dominating Omega. Though their difference between Submissive Omegas is vast, though it may not seem like it. 85% of the Omega population will end up as Normal.

  


Submissive Omegas. These Omegas are the second rarest type. They can only be impregnated by a Dominating Omega or higher up the hierarchy and can lure any of the hierarchy in with their scent and looks alone. They are usually the most “feminine” among the Omega population and can even seduce their fellow Omegas that are not Submissive. 10% of the Omega population will end up as Submissive Omegas.

  


~~True~~ Omegas. These Omegas have seem to have gone extinct. ~~They were fabled to only be male, which is astonishing as they were the most fertile of all in the hierarchy.~~ Their scent was known to alter itself to appeal greatly to their mate/s, as they had two or even more scent glands. They can be impregnated by any of the hierarchy, including other Omegas. The most recent ~~True~~ Omega was thought to be a Normal Beta until he presented at the surprising age of 25. This was 5 years ago, 100 years after the disappearance of all of the other ~~True~~ Omegas.

  
  
The Organisation:

Puno ng Buhay. Trees of Life. An organisation started by a group of troubled omegas who saw injustice and harm in the world, and tried their best to fix it. Though they remain unknown in the modern world, we forever thank them for their sacrifice and help. 

  


The organisation helps those Omegas who are hurt, abused, traumatized or are impregnated. As well as those of the Alphas who have gone through similar situations. Even Betas who need a safe haven.

  


The organisation offers safety, hospitality and love to those who need it. Kami dito sa Puno ng Buhay ay mahalin at nagmamalasakit. Sa oras na masaya o sa oras na may sakit, nadito lang kami para sayo.

  
  
  
  


  


How it works:

There are several agents of different statuses. Isa, Tatlo, Lima, Pito, Siyam and lastly Dalawa. The first one, Isa, is the lowest stage. These are the newcomers and they do more physical things such as watch over charges when the go out or bring things back and forth safe houses. They're also known as Batang-bata as an inside joke. The second one, Tatlo, is the special stage. These are the medics, psychiatrists, therapists and other mental and medical health workers are. The third one, Lima, are usually known as: worker bees. They are in charge of scheduling for the Dalawas. The fourth one, Pito, is where they start taking charges. They take adult charges that have little to no mental health issues nor problems and just need a place to learn how to care for children or pack dynamics. The fifth one, Siyam, is where the charges start getting difficult. They take adult charges that have been traumat, impregnated, abused, etc. The last one, Dalawa, is the highest of the workers and most respected among the organisation. They take high school and below charges that have been impregnated, abused, traumatised, 

  


  


  


Intros:

  


Maria Gonzales A.K.A Sampaguita

Primary gender: Female

Secondary gender: (Dominating) Alpha

Assigned School: Karasuno

Mate: Locust

  


Sato Anri A.K.A Birch

Primary gender: Male

Secondary gender: (Normal) Omega

Assigned School: Aoba Johsai

Mate: to be introduced after training camp

  


Uenoyama Karil A.K.A Locust

Primary gender: Male

Secondary gender: (Submissive) Omega

Assigned School: Shiratorizawa

Mate: Sampaguita

  


Masumi Kaoru A.K.A Ashwood

Primary gender: Male

Secondary gender: (Submissive) Omega

Assigned School: Date Tech

Mate: None 

  
  
  
  


Sampaguita’s description:

Sampaguita is a Dominating Alpha. She traveled from the Philippine Islands to Japan to work for the Puno ng Buhay Japan Centre. She is kind, patient and soft-spoken. But even if this is the case, she will go above and beyond to protect her charges and pack. Fun Fact! She is multilingual and fluent in Tagalog, Cebuano, Ilongo, French, Japanese, English, Spanish and German. She, Locust, Birch and Ashwood are extremely close.

  


Locust’s description:

Locust is a Normal Omega. Locust is Sampaguita’s mate, he met her in the airport and grew a bond over their native homeland. He is out-going, happy and compassionate. Though there are some times where his Omega side will take over and he becomes quiet and motherly. Fun Fact! He has dyed his hair more times than Billie Eilish. He, Sampaguita, Birch and Ashwood are all very close.

  


Birch’s description:

Birch is a Submissive Omega. He is from the city Kyoto. He is loud, bubbly and sweet. Though he sometimes can be quiet and motherly in a way. Fun Fact! He hates cooked salmon. He, Birch, Locust and Sampaguita are all great friends.

  


Ashwood’s description:

Ashwood is a Submissive Omega. He is often teased as a cheap Kaoru Hitachiin from Ouran High School Host Club, as he too has a peachy shade of hair. He is neutral and even apathetic looking at times. Though he does genuinely care for his friends, pack and charges dearly. Fun Fact! He is the biological mother of one of the Aoba Johsai players and is a single parent. He, Birch, Locust and Sampaguita are all amazing friends.


	2. The beginning of a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Suga-san?” A whisper said. “Are you alright?” Tadashi asked. “Y-yeah! ‘M fine. Totally.” Tadashi threw another concerned look at him before nodding hesitantly. “O-okay then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiee! I hope you enjoy what i've posted.

“I can’t believe the quick worked against  _ Seijoh  _ of all schools!” Daichi exclaimed. The rest of the team (except Tsukishima) nodded sluggishly. 

  
  


Hinata’s eyes sparkled with pride and his smile shone with happiness at the praise. Sugawara instantly felt pride as well, as this first year was like his pup.  _ ‘Wait, what?’  _ He thought, face flushed. 

  
  


“Suga-san?” A whisper said. “Are you alright?” Tadashi asked. “Y-yeah! ‘M fine. Totally.” Tadashi threw another concerned look at him before nodding hesitantly. “O-okay then.” 

  
  


He stuttered and turned back to the captain who was speaking. “-Okay?” “HAI!” The team responded. Daichi beamed at his team and gave Kageyama a smack on the back, surprising the teen and causing him to choke.

  
  


Sugawara walked over to the poor thing and gave him some more water. “Thanks Suga-san.” He wheezed before slowly drinking the lukewarm liquid. 

  
  


“No problem Kageyama-kun.” He said absent-mindedly and not aware of the strange looks that Daichi and Tanaka send at him.


	3. A mess that I will eventually fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you blame them? They’re in the same class as both of them and watching them pine had been a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiie! Sorry for taking so long :D I had school work until our break started recently T^T Well, enjoy! I'll make the coming chapters a lot longer for you guys! v(^v^)>

“SUGA-SAN!!!!” Noya yelled, running at the older omega. He jumped into his arms and they laughed. “Hey Noya!” He chuckled, placing the over-excited boy back on the floor.

  
  


“Suga-san, Suga-san, Suga-san! Asahi-san just asked me to be his court mate. It was so sweet.” The omega said dreamily. Sugawara laughed brightly. “That coward finally asked huh? Been planning for months.” 

  
  


Noya looked stunned. “Really?” The silver-haired setter smiled sweetly. “Yeah. He really wanted to make it perfect. It was sweet.” He was brought back to their second year, when Daich asked him to be court mates.

  
  


“Suga-san,” Kageyama whispered. “Hmm?” “C-can you help me please?” The raven-haired boy continued. “Of course Kageyama-kun. See you later Noya.” He said, following the Alpha. 

  
  


“Suga-san,” he said. “I… I need your help.” Sugawara smiled. “Yes?” Kageyama fidgeted awkwardly. “Umm. I don’t really know how to describe it but, there’s someone I know. Whenever I see them my heart speeds up and my hands get really sweaty. And-”

  
  


As his kouhai continued his ramble, Sugawara’s smile grew and grew. “Well, Kageyama-kun, I think you might have a crush.” “H-HAH?” Kageyama flushed brightly. He covered his cheeks with his hands to cool them down.

  
  


“B-b-b-but…” Sugawara’s smile softened slightly and placed his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s normal.” He then raised his eyebrow suggestively. “So… Hinata?”

  
  


Kageyama squealed and covered his face again. “Suga-san!” Sugawara laughed loudly. “Good luck Kageyama-kun! Im here if you need me.” Kageyama gave a small smile. “Thanks mo- SUGA-SAN.” He said, catching himself, barely.

  
  


Suga blushed as well. “Of course Kageyama-kun.” The other setter stuttered out an apology, some thanks and walked away, embarrassed. Suga smiled happily. He and Hinata were going to be an extremely cute couple.

  
  


He sighed and walked sneakily over to Daichi. “DAICHIIIIII!” He exclaimed, surprising the captain when he jumped onto his back. “SuGa!” He squeaked. Suga laughed brightly before kissing the top of Daichi’s head.

  
  


“Hey babe!” He said happily. “Hey there.” Daichi sighed fondly. “Asahi finally confessed!” Suga chirped happily. Daichi lit up. “Really? That’s great!” Suga looked around and gave a smirk.

  
  


“Someone else asked me for relationship advice as well.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Daichi sighed. “Oh, really? I can’t possibly fathom why anyone would do that.” He teased.

  
  


Suga chopped his head. “Oh shut up.” Daichi chuckled. “Ever since Noya and Asahi have returned, the team just feels complete. Ya know? Like not just as a functional team with a libero and ace, but like we fit together more.” Suga mused.

  
  


Daichi hummed. “You’re right Koushi.” “When am I not?” “Like 80% of the time babe.” “Shut up Daichi.” They laughed, only to be cut off by Tanaka’s screaming. They turn around to see him flinging off his shirt again.

  
  


“TANAKA!” Daichi exclaimed, running towards the shirtless alpha. Sugga chuckled and walked over to Ennoshita. “Enjoying the view?” He teased, as the omega had been staring at Tanaka and blushing.

  
  


“S-Suga-san!” He squeaked. Suga giggled. Hinata came bouncing iver to them. “Suga-san! Your laugh is so cute.” He said before running off to yell with Tanaka. Suga laughed again. His kouhai was one of the bluntest and most honest people he knew.

  
  


He turned back to Ennoshita. “So~ Are you gonna ask him any time soon? I’ve been watching you pine since last year!” He exclaimed, only to be frantically shushed by him.

“Suga-san!” He blushed for a bit, but then his face dropped. “He’s an amazing person and a great alpha, I just… I just can’t see how he’s find me an appealing omega to consider as a mate.”

  
  


Suga smiled sadly before giving Ennoshita a side hug. The younger omega leaned his head onto Suga’s shoulder and stared at Tanaka, who was being scolded by Daichi. They chuckled.

  
  


“He’s ridiculous, isn’t he?” Suga said, earning a giggle from Ennoshita. 

Bonus:

Little did he know that behind him, Kinoshita and Narita were chanting “Team Mom” over and over again while planning to get their fellow second years to confess to each other.

Can you blame them? They’re in the same class as both of them and watching them pine had been a nightmare.


	4. Sampaguita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! sorry it took a while. School's been kinda… exsistant so

Suga woke up and the first thing he felt was: shitty. He felt nauseous and mad at the world and his head hurt. He groaned as he sat up. 5:00 am. Stupid internal clock waking him up.  
  
  
He stood up and stretched. He slouched and rubbed his eye as he walked to the bathroom. Suddenly he was extremely awake as he had to rush all the way to the bathroom and proceeded to empty out his insides.  
  
  
He sat by the toilet bowl on the cold linoleum floor groaning. He dry heaved a couple more times before bowing his head tiredly. “Oh my god I feel horrible.” He mumbled.  
  
  
He slowly got up and took off his clothes to shower. Cold water hit his back and he shivered. ‘What the hell. Do I have a stomach bug or something? Did I eat something bad? Yeesh. I feel better now though.’  
  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He then promptly realised that he had forgotten all of his clothes. He sighed and wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
  
He walked to his room and grabbed his clothes. He checked the time again. 5:28 am. “Oh god I have to hurry.” He said. He quickly changed into his uniform for morning practice.  
  
  
  
~At the gym~  
  
  
  
Suga stretched beside Asahi. Well, he wasn’t stretching. He was just staring at Noya like a lovesick puppy. Suga gently nudged him and smirked. “You should at least stretch Asahi. You can do that while making goo-goo eyes at Noya.”  
  
  
Asahi squeaked and stuttered out at least ten excuses before stretching. Suga giggled quietly. Daichi walked over and made a weird face. “Suga? Are you sick?” He asked, placing his hand on Suga’s forehead.  
  
  
Suga sighed. “I honestly don’t know babe. Felt like shit this morning, threw up my guts and now I feel fine. How’d you know by the way?” Daichi shrugged. “You smelt kinda weird and usually it only changes when something’s wrong. Either heath wise or feelings and you seem to be fine, considering you’re teasing poor Asahi.”  
  
  
Suga laughed. “You might be right babe. Hah.” Asahi smiled at the other couple. “You two are so cute together. But Daichi’s right Suga, you do smell different today.” Asahi said.  
  
  
Suga looked at the two alphas strangely. “I wonder why…” “Kids! Please come here,” Takeda said, waving the team over. Beside him stood a female alpha. She had long, mouse brown hair and was fairly short.  
  
  
She was only identified as an alpha due to her strong, proud scent. She had a kind smile on her face. Similar to that of Yamaguchi’s. Suga smiled internally as he walked towards his teacher.  
  
  
“So, this is Sampaguita. She is a part of the Puno ng Buhay organisation She’ll just be doing a scent-check to make sure everything’s okay.” Takeda-sensei said, clapping and offering smiles to everyone.  
  
  
Sampaguita stepped forward. “Hey kids! So I’m Sampaguita, I’m an alpha that uses she/her pronouns.” She said, looking at all of the Karasuno team. “So, I’ll have to ask you guys to drink this,” she brought out small bottles of milky white liquid.  
  
  
“If you feel uncomfortable at all, please tell me.” She continued softly. “Okay, please line up by jersey number. Libero, please stay behind #3” She ordered. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all line up.  
  
  
Sampauita moved down the line, giving a bottle to each of the team members. Suga looked at the bottle in his hands and tilted his head. “Sampaguita-san, if I may ask, what exactly is this.”  
  
  
Sampaguita chuckled. “It’s a scent unblocker. Don’t worry, neither heat cycles nor ruts will be affected.” The team nodded. “Okay, you guys can go ahead and drink it.”  
  
  
The team basically all shrugged and downed it, causing Sampaguita to giggle at their disgusted faces. “Yeah, should’ve warned you that it basically tasted like barf.” Sampaguita cackled.  
  
  
Suga hid a smirk at the overreactive faces that Tanaka had been making, causing Ennoshita to laugh. He then looked over at Daichi, who looked slightly green. He laughed. “You alright babe?”  
  
  
Daichi gave him a thumbs up and stuck his tongue out. Sampaguita cleared her throat quietly and smiled. “Okay, let’s start? Daichi Sawamura. Sugawara-san, please don’t be alarmed.” Daichi stepped forward and leaned down slightly.  
  
  
Suga nodded. Sampaguita sniffed at his neck, nodded and asked him to stay on his right. “Sugawara Koushi?” Suga stepped forward. “Call me Suga, Sampaguita-san.” Sampaguita smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
  
“Okay Sawamura-san, please don’t worry.” Suga leaned down and bared his neck. Sampaguita sniffed and told him to stand to her right. “Sawamura-san, you may scent Suga-san. I can smell your worry from here.” Sampaguita said amusedly.  
  
  
Suga flushed as Daichi rubbed his wrists along Suga’s neck and forehead. He soon relaxed, being surrounded by his mate’s scent. Sampaguita smiled at the sweet scene before calling another name.  
  
  
“Azumane Asahi?” The large, shy ace stepped forward. “Hello Sampaguita-san.” He said timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sampaguita smiled. “Hello Azumane-san.”   
  
  
Asahi bent down and stuttered out to call him “Asahi”. Sampaguita smiled and nodded before bending down and telling him to stand to her left. She continued down the line, everyone but Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Narta and Kinoshita standing to her left by the end of it.  
  
  
“Okay! For those who are standing on my left, y’all are fine. For the rest of you guys, come with me.” She said, before stubbing her toe on a chair and yelling: “TANG INA!” and apologising profusely.  
  
  
“Okay! Let’s continue.” She said, pretending that nothing had happened. She led them into the club room and smiled. “So, based off of your scent alone, I can tell that you are all mated, correct?” She said kindly.  
  
  
They all nodded. “Correct me if I’m wrong but it’s Sawamura-san and Suga-san, Narita-san and Kinoshita-san, and Tsukishima-san and Yamaguchi-san.” She said questioningly.  
  
  
“Yes. Just call me Daichi though, Sampaguita-san.” Daichi said. “Okay then, you guys can drop the formalities though. Just call me Sampaguita. It’s already a mouthful.”  
  
  
They all nodded. “Okay, back to what I was saying. Since all of you are mated and have been for over a year or at least a year if I’m not mistaken, it is entirely possible that you are pregnant or your omega will start longing for a pup.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * warning! mentions of rape but not in detail. proceed with caution.

Horrified, confused and “excuse me what?” faces were thrown about before they all continued to listen to Sampaguita. “If you  _ are  _ pregnant then you can either choose to stay with your parents at home with the support of the organization or come with me to the Karasuno garden and I will support you there.”

She explained. “You don’t have to answer now. Though, if you ever need any help just approach me.” Suga was stunned. “But you also have another option. You may temporarily stay at the garden during your heats because it will be extremely intense compared to the ones you’ve had in the past.”

Mini-Chapter within chapter: DaiSuga POV

Suga looked around the room. The rest of them had similar looks of deep thinking on their faces. Sampaguita stood there in front of them and gave them a kind and knowing smile.

“Like I said, you don’t have to decide now. But I’ll be here when you do decide.” She stated. Suga held Daichi’s hand and squeezed it before looking over at him.

“One more thing, just to be sure Suga-kun, Yamaguchi-kun and Kinoshita-kun will have to take a pregnancy test.” Sampaguita said, smirking slightly. “Don’t worry. When you tell your parents about it I’ll be there to protect you from any bad reactions or threats.”

Suga, Kinoshita and Yamaguchi all paled at the thought of having a baby so soon in life. “Hey,” Daichi said quietly, calling for Suga’s attention. “Y-Yeah?” Daichi smiled. “I’m here for you.”

Suga’s eyes teared up but he wiped them quickly. Daichi pulled him into a hug.

Mini-Chapter within chapter: NariShita POV

“Hizashi,” Narita whispered quietly. The beta was shaking furiously. “Zashi.” He finally looked up at Narita. “Hito. Hito what if I  _ am  _ pregnant. What then? D-don’t leave me.”

Narita sighed sadly. “Hizashi. Look at- no, no, none of that- c’mon babe. Look at me.” Narita grabbed Kinoshita by the shoulders and stared straight into his eyes. “If you are pregnant, I will not leave you, I will protect you and love you like I promised. Okay babe?”

Kinoshita looked up warily, tears in his eyes. “Okay. I.. I trust you.” He whispered and leaned his head onto Narita’s shoulder.

Mini-Chapter within chapter: Tsukkiyama POV

“Tadashi. Tadashi, it’ll be alright.” Tsukishima soothed the omega who was crying into his shirt fearfully. “Tadashi, c’mon babe. Hey, Yama.” “Ts-Tsukki. Would you be mad?” Yamaguchi hiccupped.

Tsukishima hugged him tighter. “Mad? At what?” “I-If I was pregnant n-now? B-Because you’ve always said you wanted to focus on school and-” “-And you’re more important. You always will be. Sure, I wanted to wait but that’s because I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

Yamaguchi looked up starry-eyed. “Really Kei?” Tsukishima huffed. “Of course, stupid. I love you.” Yamaguchi smiled. “I love you too Tsukki.”

####  Mini-Chapters over: Sampaguita POV

Maria sighed. “Suga-kun, Yamaguchi-kun and Kinoshita-kun, please come with me. Alphas, it  _ will  _ be okay. Trust me, okay?” She said reassuringly. The alphas calmed and nodded, knowing that they could trust her.

Maria was very lucky to have a batch like this. Ukai jr.’s batch was… something else. She sighed and guided the Omegas and beta into a hidden room near the club rooms. It was white, sterile and unscented.

“Okay Suga-kun, enter the bathroom to the right and it should have a box there labeled: OPT. Omega Pregnancy Test. Good luck sweetie.” Maria whispered. “Yamaguchi-kun, enter the bathroom on the left. It should have a box labeled OPT. Omega-” “Pregnancy Test. Thanks Sampaguita-sa-. Sampaguita.”

Maria smiled sweetly. “Good luck.” She then turned to Kinoshita, who looked positively frightened. “Kinoshita-kun?” She said quietly, being careful not to startle the Beta.

“S-Sampaguita-san?” He stuttered out. Maria gave a smile. “Hi there. Are you okay?” She asked gently. The Beta nodded his head hesitantly but the tears rolling down his face told her otherwise.

“You don’t have to lie, sweetheart. I won’t judge you, no matter how shallow your fear might be. It’s still a fear and other, bigger ones won’t diminish it. It’ll just move it to the back of your mind and it will stay there until it’s an ugly scar. But scars can be taken care of and can heal properly. You just need someone to help you.”

Kinoshita looked up, eyes watery. “Really? You won’t judge me?” He whispered nervously. Maria smiled at him. “Of course not.” Kinoshita’s tears came faster and he started whimpering.

Maria’s paternal instincts flared and she grabbed onto Kinoshita’s shirt. “Come here sweetheart. I’ ll protect and listen to you.” Kinoshita finally broke down. Maria didn’t know why this topic was so sensitive but she would respect it for as long as the Beta would need it.

“I-I-I-” He stuttered out. Maria shushed him. “Take your time.” He took a deep breath and shuddered. “I-I was raped by a random alpha. Th-they left me there and soon I found out I was… with child.”

A few more tears fell before he continued. “I was… scared. My parents weren’t mad about the whole thing which… which I’m eternally grateful for. They were so excited. But then I miscarried. I don’t know why, so-so I’m scared that If I-”

He stopped speaking, physically not being able to continue. Maria sighed and pulled him into a hug. “Shh, shh I know.” The beta continued to cry into her shirt. She pet his hair and let him let it all out.

“S-so”  _ sniff _ “It’s pretty stupid, huh?” Kinoshita says. Maria sighs. “No, it isn’t. It’s perfectly understandable and none of it is your fault. In all honesty your body was probably too young and overwhelmed at the time.”

“Thank you Sampaguita. Well, I’ll just… go take the test now.” He said nervously. He got up and shakily. “Okay, go to the middle one. You know what to look for.” He nodded and smiled.

He then walked to the bathroom, hoping for… something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i made Kinoshita and Narita more prominent characters. They need more love


	6. so... hahahahahahahahah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frick

hello there! so if you're wondering why i've been so dead... FiRsT Of alL I Am sOo SorRy, second of all if you play genshin hmu, third of all, my computer broke again. this time it wasn't my fault hehehehe. so basically it got taken away for 3 weeks and i was downgraded to an iPad for everything. so i apologise for being away for so long but i'll post the next chapter of these fics soon:  
\- Puno ng Buhay  
\- 4 times yukuhira etc etc  
\- too much to live for (get ready)  
\- the ones heroes couldn't save (spoiler: toga)  
so look forward to that!


End file.
